At Morning
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Hal-hal kecil ini lah yang membuat pasangan KyuMin terlihat lebih manis bukan?


'At Morning'

DRABBLE

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), BoysxBoys, Gaje

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Keluarganya, Tuhan dan saya #plak

Sumarry : Hal-hal kecil ini lah yang membuat pasangan KyuMin terlihat lebih manis bukan?

.

.

**EnJoY**

Sungmin menggeliat pelan saat dirasakannya cahaya matahari menerobos jendela kamarnya dan memaksanya untuk segera membuka matanya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya pelan sebelum benar-benar membuka kedua matanya.

ia memandang wajah kekasihnya yang masih tertidur sebentar. "Kau sangat tampan, Kyunnie." Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Bagaimana pun pagi ini ia dan member lainnya harus terbang ke Jepang. Dan ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan perlengkapannya dan perlengkapan milik Kyuhyun.

Ya, meskipun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah tidak sekamar lagi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun akan pergi kemanapun.

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaiannya, Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang dulu juga menjadi kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian Kyuhyun dan pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengijinkan Sungmin membawa banyak barangnya saat pindah ke kamar Yesung. Termasuk pakaiannya yang sebagian besar masih berada di lemari yang dulu menjadi tempat menyimpan pakaiannya dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya dan Kyuhyun ke dalam tas jinjing berukuran lumayan besar, ia beralih memasukkan barang-barang pribadi Kyuhyun ke dalam tas punggung Kyuhyun berwarna coklat. Sedangkan barang-barang pribadi miliknya sudah ia siapkan sejak kemarin.

Setelah dirasa semuannya selesai, ia baru kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Di lihatnya, Kyuhyun yang masih saja asyik berkelana dalam dunia mimpi.

"Kyunnie, _Irreona ppalli!_" Sungmin sedikit menggoyangkan lengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah memeluk guling itu. Sungmin menghela napas pelan, ia tahu ini akan percuma.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Chagi, bangun _ne?_ kita akan ke Jepang pagi ini, cepatlah bangun. _Saranghae." _Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun saja.

"Euunggghh, Min.."

**GOTCHA!** Seharusnya Sungmin tahu, percuma ia berteriak-teriak untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya perlu membisikkan kata-kata manis pada Kyuhyun dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Itu sudah sangat ampuh untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne _Kyunnie?"

"_Poppo."_ Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

"Sudah, aku tunggu kau di meja makan. Cepatlah mandi, memberdeul sudah menunggumu. Pesawat kita take off 1,5 jam lagi." Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh lalu mengambil handuk merah muda milik Sungmin dan segera melakukan kegiatan mandinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih ke dapur untuk membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan.

**0o0o0o0o**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan yang tampak sudah ramai dengan para member yang telah berkumpul menanti sarapan paginya yang tengah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Eunhyuk.

Tak lama, Ryeowook dan Sungmin keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi lauk pauk untuk para member.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna saat melihat hamparan hijau di hadapannya. Semua masakan yang dimasak oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin dominan berwarna hijau. Yang itu artinya berbahan dasar sayur-mayur.

"Kyunnie ayo makan." Sungmin memberikan sebuah mangkok berisi nasi dan sayur kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin horror. "Aku tahu, kau tidak suka. Tapi cobalah dulu, ini baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"_Ani hyung_! itu sayur! Sayur itu aneh dan rasanya tidak enak, bagaimana bisa itu baik untuk kesehatan?" Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan mangkok itu agar tidak mendekat padanya -_-

"Ya! Magnae! Kau seperti bayi saja!" sindir Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun sedikit tidak terima saat ia di sebut seperti bayi.

"Oh ayolah, umurmu sudah 25 tahun tapi tingkah mu tidak lebih seperti anak bayi yang merengek pada Eommanya saat dipaksa memakan sayur." Jawab Donghae yang langsung di angguki oleh para member.

"Ya! Kau! Setidaknya aku tidak mudah menangis seperti kau! Dasar _yeoja!"_

"Ya! Dasar magnae!"

"Ikan!"

"Evil!"

"Nemo!"

"Bayi!"

"_Yeoja!"_

"Diam kalian berdua atau aku tidak akan memberi kalian jatah makan selama 2 bulan!" Teriakan sang eternal magnae yang sukses membuat kedua namja tampan yang tengah bertengkar itu bungkam.

Donghae memilih melanjutkan makanannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengaduk-aduk makanan hijaunya tanpa minat.

"Kyunnie." Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. "_Cha,_ buka mulutmu, aaaa-" Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum senang dan membuka lebar mulutnya. Setidak-enak apapun rasa makananan yang ia makan, akan selalu enak bila Sungmin yang memberikannya.

"Cih! Dasar bayi!" cibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Donghae, ia lebih memilih membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima sarapan penuh sayurnya dengan masih disuapi oleh kekasihnya, Sungmin.

.

_Kyuhyun memang sangat bergantung dengan Sungmin. Dalam hal apapun itu. Termasuk dalam hal-hal kecil seperti menyiapkan perlengkapannya dan makanan. Tapi bukankah hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang membuat hubungan mereka terlihat manis?_

**0o0o0o0**

Anyeong, Chingu :)  
Cerpen ini juga saya buat dalam waktu singkat sekali 1 jam maybe, saat saya pulang sekolah. Saya enggak sempet ngedit juga, jadi kalau ada typo / Eyd yg salah, sekali lagi maafkan saya :)

Saya masih sangat pemula dan saya sadar diri kalau karya saya masih jauh dari chingu2(?) sekalian, jadi maafkan saya kalau gaje. oh ya, ini bisa di bilang squelnya 'At Night'

Review ataupun tidak, itu hak kalian. Well, saya mau mengucapkan big thanks buat yang mau review / baca :)

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
